


Love, Surprise!

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Shall we Date Wizardess HeartDisclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess HeartWarning: MaturePairing: Alfonse/Caesar, Hiro/ZeusSummary: Caesar has problems with confessing his love, who does he turn to for advice?
Relationships: Alfonse Goldstein/Caesar Raphael, Zeus Brundle/Hiro Tachibana
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Caesar Raphael went to the Night Cafe for this night, since he wanted to seek out someone to give him advice. So, he wanted to talk with Lucious Duller alone, but inside that room was not just Lucious, but Hiro and Zeus as well. So now, Caesar had to think of a way to talk with Lucious alone. Zeus Brundle seemed to be playing chess with Lucious for whatever reason.

"Hey... you guys." Caesar Raphael said, as he walked over to the table.  
"I'm winning, right?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"No way, I'm winning!" Lucious Duller shouted.  
"I think you're cheating, Zeus..." Hiro Tachibana told him.  
"Shut up, no one asked you." Zeus Brundle replied.

Caesar gave a shrug now, as he wondered if they even heard him or not. But now he had to wait for them to finish their game, or so he thought anyhow. Oddly, Lucious finally noticed him by the table.

"What do you want, Baroque?" Lucious Duller asked him.  
"That's not my name... but, can I talk to you in private?" Caesar Raphael asked, giving a deep sigh.  
"Fine. I won anyhow." Lucious Duller stated.  
"How did you even win?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"Dude... he stole your queen, remember?" Hiro Tachibana asked, shaking his head.  
"I hate this game." Zeus Brundle replied, as he pushed the chess board off the table, as the pieces fell onto the floor.  
"Okay, now you made a mess." Hiro Tachibana sighed.

Caesar Raphael gave a sweat drop now, as he just followed Lucious over to a corner in the room, since it was quiet over there. Lucious gave him an odd look now, as he shook his head.

"So, what did you want?" Lucious Duller asked, growing rather impatient.  
"Well... you see, how do I go about telling someone that I love them?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"You came to ask me that? Geez..." Lucious Duller laughed a moment, as he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, because you been in love before. So I figured you should know how..." Caesar Raphael said to him, as he looked to Lucious.  
"Okay, well just get that person something. Like flowers, or stuffed animals." Lucious Duller shrugged. "After all a girl likes flowers and chocolates."  
"But... I'm not after a girl." Caesar Raphael whispered, trying not to speak too loud.

Now Lucious just cracked up laughing, thinking that Caesar was just messing with him here. But Caesar's face stayed serious the whole time, so Lucious finally stopped laughing.

"I can't believe that you're serious!" Lucious Duller shouted.  
"Shh, keep it down." Caesar Raphael said, as he tried to put his hand over Lucious's mouth.  
"Okay, but really... I never would imagine you wanting to be with a guy." Lucious Duller giggled.  
"Oh come on, just give me some advice." Caesar Raphael sighed, as he put his hand against the wall.  
"Fine... but, you need to get Liz to make me a cookie or something." Lucious Duller said to him.  
"Okay..." Caesar Raphael said, as he looked to him slightly.  
"Well, I have no idea how to win another man. So... go bother Hiro." Lucious Dueller replied, as he pointed towards Hiro by Zeus.

Caesar grumbled now, as he nodded slowly. Then, Caesar walked over to Hiro who was talking to Zeus about something. Oddly he noticed that Lucious had left the Night Cafe as well though, as he sighed to himself.

"Well, I'm done with chess. So, what other game to play?" Zeus Brundle asked.  
"I don't know, maybe we can play dungeons and dragons." Hiro Tachibana answered.  
"I'm not giving you a free cat again!" Zeus Brundle yelled.  
"Not my fault that I like cats." Hiro Tachibana said, as he stuck out his tongue.  
"Hey, don't stick out your tongue to me!" Zeus Brundle started to get mad.  
"What will you do about it?" Hiro Tachibana asked.

Caesar seemed to just listen to them two going on about who knows what, as he didn't even want to interrupt them at all. So, Caesar decided to head back to his dorm room for the night, hoping that his roommate wasn't there yet. If he was... Caesar wouldn't know what to do about his emotions at all, or how to even ask that man out. Yeah, Caesar had a huge problem, he loved his own room-mate Alfonse Goldstein, but he never had the guts to tell him.

Caesar left the Night Cafe, as he could still hear them talking in that room. But it was mostly Zeus that he could hear, that guy was rather loud after all. Caesar gave a sigh, as he walked down the hallways in silence and left the Night Class building, as he walked towards the Day Class one now, which was just across from that building. But, when he started to walk towards the men's dormitory building he started to feel off and didn't know why.

Caesar rubbed his eyes, as he finally got the building and opened the door. Yeah, he was tired... but, he felt sort of sluggish Caesar thought to himself. As Caesar, walked up the long hallway and went to open the door, as he walked slowly over to his own dorm room. Giving a rather loud yawn at that, before he opened his dorm room and went into it. Caesar looked about, noticing that Alfonse wasn't there yet, so he gave a sigh of relief.

Caesar took off his boots and socks, then placed them next to his own bed. As he noticed that he didn't close the door even, as he slapped his forehead forgetting something like that. Then, he walked over to the door and closed it, but his head hurt him a lot. Caesar slowly walked back over to his bed and just flopped onto it. As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep very fast, even though he wasn't comfortable with how he laid!


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to the game Shall we Date Wizardess Heart
> 
> Warning: Mature  
> Genre: hurt/romance
> 
> Pairing: Caesar x Alfonse
> 
> Summary: Caesar gets sick, but does anyone believe him?  
> Chapter two: Sickness

Alfonse Goldstein was the first to wake that morning, as he stretched out and yawned, before he looked over towards his room-mate's bed. Giving out a sigh, Alfonse then walked over to Caesar's bed and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you should be up by now." Alfonse Goldstein replied softly.  
"Huh? What time is it?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he yawned.  
"It's 7 AM, you're usually up before me..." Alfonse Goldstein answered, getting a bit concerned.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I slept good." Caesar Raphael stated, as he got off his own bed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you got something to do." Alfonse Goldstein pointed out.

Caesar gave a shrug, not knowing if he did or not. Though, he watched as Alfonse left the dorm room, as he remembered that his roommate had patients in the infirmary for this day. Maybe, he should also go, since he was certain something was wrong with him. Caesar put a hand against his forehead, to him at least that thing was hot!

Caesar looked around the room slowly, as he looked down to his socks and boots. Right... he had to put those on, if he was going to go somewhere! He oddly almost forgot to do that and almost left the dorm room barefoot... yeah, Caesar definitely knew that something was going on with him now. Caesar sat onto the edge of his own bed, as he picked up his socks.

"Why can't I even focus?" Caesar Raphael asked himself, as he put the socks onto his feet. 'What's even wrong with me?' He asked in his mind.

Caesar sighed, as he put his boots on now, as he got off his bed once more. Not bothering to get changed either, he was way too out of it for that, he told himself. As Caesar walked to the door slowly and opened it, then he closed it behind himself this time. Caesar sighed again, as he walked up the long hallway, which seemed to take longer to him at least.

Caesar kept walking up the hallway, as he was surprised he didn't bump into anyone. Though, he had a long way to go, if he did want to go to the infirmary. What would he even tell Alfonse? That he's sick? Well... that wouldn't be a lie, right? Caesar asked himself, as he kept walking.

"Now... how do I get to the infirmary again?" Caesar Raphael asked himself.

Really, it was clear that he wasn't even thinking right at all, since his mind seemed to forget little details here and there. It started since he got back to his dorm room, all Caesar knew... but he was so lost, once he left the men's dormitory. He actually forgot how to even get to that place, as he just stood there by the small gate. Caesar finally started to walk again, once he thought to himself slowly. Trying to remember how to get there, really his mind felt like it was spinning right now and he couldn't even focus. Caesar gave a sigh, as he got to the Day Class building somehow, he wasn't sure how he reached it. But, his mind was drawing a blank here still. He still didn't know how to get to the infirmary and he been there so many times before!

Caesar rubbed his forehead as he entered into the main building. 'Didn't I need to go upstairs? Yeah... I think it's upstairs. I hope...' Caesar told himself, as he walked up the grand staircase slowly, even holding onto the rails. Oddly some students that saw him doing that just chuckled at him. But really, his mind was just spinning and he knew he had to try to reach the infirmary. Caesar somehow reached the infirmary as he walked into the room, while rubbing his forehead and just picked an empty bed. Alfonse noticed him right away, as he even seen what he did over there, as he decided to go and check on him.

"Are you okay?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him, as he placed his hand against Caesar's forehead.

"I don't really know... I think I might be sick." Caesar Raphael answered him, as his heart pounded from even that smallest touch.  
"Well, your forehead seems hot. But, I won't really know if you are not without taking your temperature." Alfonse Goldstein stated, as he walked away from him now.

Then, shortly after that Liz entered the room and she just looked at Caesar on a bed in there. Liz huffed as she walked over towards Alfonse and lightly tapped his shoulder, as Alfonse turned to look at her.  
here comes the trouble maker

"What is it?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he was about to open a drawer on the white dresser.  
"I don't know if anything is wrong with Caesar though, I mean he did lie in the past." Liz Hart seemed to whisper to him.  
"You're right, but he does seem warm..." Alfonse Goldstein replied.  
"But, he could just be faking it." Liz Hart gave a shrug.  
"I guess there's that possibility..." Alfonse Goldstein gave a sigh this time.  
"See, so he could be lying!" Liz Hart said rather loudly.

'Maybe she's right? Maybe I'm just lying?' Caesar Raphael asked himself. Caesar didn't know what else they had said, but they were still talking, which seemed to be in whispers if it was that low. Caesar felt over his own forehead once more, before getting off the bed, as he noticed that Zeus had entered into the room now as well, as he wondered why. But, it was so odd... since Zeus came over to him and yeah... well kissed him. Since there was white smoke and Caesar turned into a tiny piggy on the ground.

Zeus Brundle ran out of the infirmary after he done that, as Caesar just went under the bed he used to be on. 'Maybe, I'm just lying...' Caesar told himself again, but found it hard to even walk in his pig form. So... maybe he was really sick, but would anyone even believe him or not? It didn't seem like Alfonse wanted to believe him anymore, or so he thought here.

"See, I guess he left." Liz Hart told Alfonse.  
"I see..." Alfonse Goldstein said, as he looked to her. "So why are you here?" He asked.  
"I just was wondering if you needed any help, is all." Liz Hart smiled to him.

Caesar saw them two from under the bed as he soon started to think that maybe Liz was with Alfonse. Really, what was he even thinking? Why would his room-mate actually love him back for? Caesar kept thinking random thoughts, as his heart started to hurt and he decided to sleep under the bed, since he was getting tired. But it wasn't even dark and he could see that, but... sleep was taking over.

Alfonse just gave a nod a little, as Liz got very happy now. Liz then wondered what she could help with in her mind, as she smiled. Alfonse then handed her a piece of paper, as Liz blinked a bit.

"What is this for?" Liz Hart asked.  
"You wanted to know if I needed help, well get me those herbs for me." Alfonse Goldstein ordered.  
"Fine." Liz Hart said, as she huffed and walked out of the infirmary.

Caesar oddly fell asleep under the bed while still in pig form mind you, as the room got rather quiet. Alfonse walked over to a bed, as he checked on one of his patients in the room.

"So, how is your leg today?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"I don't know, it still hurts." Billy answered.  
"Well, did you take the medicine I gave you?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Yeah, but it might make me sleepy..." Billy sighed.  
"But it will also make you feel better." Alfonse Goldstein smiled.

Alfonse walked away quietly from the bed, once Billy had fell to sleep. Though, he glanced at the ground now, before he noticed something and walked over to that bed slowly and quietly.

"How long have you been under this bed?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.

But he got no answer, since piggy Caesar was sound asleep in a ball under that bed. As Alfonse shook his head, before he looked up at the clock. Well... that was weird that his roommate was sleeping at a time like this, since it was still morning, besides that, he wasn't even sure if Caesar went to eat or not this morning, he never bothered to ask, not like he can ask him while he's like this!

Alfonse sighed, as he walked closer to the bed and got onto his hands and knees now. Then, he slowly placed his hands under the bed as he stretched them out and picked up the sleeping piggy.

"Okay, little piggy... you got some explaining to do." Alfonse Goldstein whispered to Caesar, once he got him out from under the bed. As he then stood up again and placed piggy Caesar onto the bed. "I... guess, you need a kiss though."

Alfonse gave out a sigh, as he wondered where to kiss him at. Though, he noticed that piggy Caesar moved a bit, so he knew he had to think fast. So, Alfonse quickly kissed Caesar's snout. As he stood back now, as he seen the white smoke go over Caesar's form and when it cleared he was back a human again. Though... Caesar was still fast asleep luckily, but Alfonse gently tapped him.

But this time, Caesar didn't wake that quickly... so Alfonse just shook him now. Then, finally Caesar stirred and woke up, by yawning and stretching out on the bed.

"Wait... how am I human again?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he looked over himself.  
"I kissed you... anyhow. Did you eat anything yet?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"What? You kissed me?" Caesar Raphael asked in surprise. Not even caring about the food part, actually... he wasn't hungry yet.  
"Well, I had to do so to make you back a human." Alfonse Goldstein stated.  
"Okay... and no, I didn't eat yet. Just tired." Caesar Raphael replied, giving another yawn. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Alfonse seemed to just give a worried look, as Caesar just closed his eyes once more and went back to sleep on the bed. Alfonse carefully moved him though, so he wouldn't fall off the bed. Then, he looked at the clock and back over at his room-mate.

"You know what... I really do think you are sick." Alfonse Goldstein whispered to Caesar quietly, before he walked away from the bed.

Alfonse then walked over to the dresser again and opened the drawer this time, as he took out the thermometer, before walking quietly back over to the bed that Caesar was sleeping on. Alfonse put the therometor into Caesar's ear gently, as he waited for it to beep, once it did he removed it to see what it said. Then, he sighed once he saw what it said.

"Okay... I'll let you sleep for now. But, I will also bring you something to eat later." Alfonse Goldstein whispered to him, as he wrote that onto his notepad he had with him.

Caesar kept sleeping though, unsure of what was being said or going on. Though, oddly that changed quickly, since he started to have a dream or maybe it was more of a memory... of the circus. Caesar remembered how he used to be there and if he made just one mistake, the Ringmaster would whip him... as he seemed to toss and turn on the bed. But, that didn't go unnoticed, since Alfonse was carefully watching him.

Alfonse sighed, as he went over to the bed and shook Caesar now. Caesar woke right away, as he seemed to look at Alfonse. Then Alfonse gave Caesar a pat on his shoulder, once that guy sat up on the bed.

"Be careful." Alfonse Goldstein told him. "You do got a fever of 101, also... you need to take this." He added, as he handed him some tylenol.  
"I saw a memory..." Caesar Raphael whispered, as he blinked now. 'Wait, he took my temperature?' He asked himself.   
"Oh, was it good?" Alfonse Goldstein asked.  
"No..." Caesar Raphael stated, as he finally took the tylenol that he was offered.  
"I should give you a cup of water too." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he walked away from the bed.

Caesar's heart pounded as he watched Alfonse walk away from him, oddly he even found himself to be blushing. Well, he was glad that Alfonse wasn't looking that direction now, as he put the tylenol into his mouth, as he didn't like the flavor, but he knew it would help him. Plus... his roommate at least believed him that he was sick.

Alfonse came back over with a cup of water and handed it to Caesar. Caesar took the cup and drank it down, as he gave a smile. Alfonse just smiled now as well, as he went to sit onto a chair in the room.

"Shouldn't you be watching your other patients as well?" Caesar Raphael asked him.  
"They are okay... some of them are sleeping. I'm more worried about you." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"Why is that?" Caesar Raphael asked.  
"First... you weren't up this morning, then you decide to come here. Even though you were running a fever, that must have been hard. Besides that, you didn't even eat yet. So, yeah I'm worried." Alfonse Goldstein stated to him.  
"I have no idea how I got here..." Caesar Raphael said now, as he tried to think back on that.  
"Why don't you rest more?" Alfonse Goldstein suggested, as he smiled to him.  
"I guess." Caesar Raphael replied, as he yawned and laid back onto the bed, once he put the cup onto the floor.

Alfonse smiled again, as he got off the chair to pick up the empty cup as he walked off towards the trash can. Caesar just watched him a moment, before his eyes closed again. Alfonse threw the cup away and walked back to the chair, as he moved it closer to Caesar's bed.

"I really... wish I could kiss you without you turning into a pig." Alfonse Goldstein whispered to him, as he gently touched Caesar's pinkish blonde hair. "You also seem to be my number one patient." He teased him.

Caesar stayed asleep on the bed, as Alfonse just watched him sleep. Even though, Caesar started to snore now on the bed, it didn't make him want to leave. In fact... Alfonse kept touching over Caesar's hair, as he found it to be very soft. Oddly when he kept doing that, Caesar seemed to nuzzle his head against his hand, as Alfonse stopped touching it now.

Caesar oddly opened his green eyes, once he noticed that Alfonse had stopped touching his hair, oddly he knew it was him. Though, Caesar's heart raced within his chest as he blushed as well, just seeing how close Alfonse was to the bed. He tried to look elsewhere, but Alfonse seemed to grab his face gently and turn it towards himself.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"I... you... you're not supposted to see that." Caesar Raphael said, as he quickly covered his face, while he stuttered.  
"You're so cute." Alfonse Goldstein replied, as he studied him more.  
"I'm not even cute. I'm so slender... I got ugly hair..." Caesar Raphael pointed out, as he took a strand of his own hair in his hand.  
"To me you look cute. You're hair is fine how it is." Alfonse Goldstein said gently.

Caesar started to think to himself, as he remembered what he wanted to ask him. Though... if Alfonse kept acting like this, he might just think that his roommate might have feelings for him back.

"I got something to ask." Caesar Raphael finally said.  
"Well, it's almost lunch time as well. So, what is it?" Alfonse Goldstein asked him.  
"Well... do you got someone to be with?" Caesar Raphael asked, as he got nervous just asking that.  
"No, I'm not seeing anyone." Alfonse Goldstein stated, as he got off the chair.  
"Then, what do you think of me?" Caesar Raphael asked, since he was too curious.

Alfonse gave a gentle chuckle though, as he walked out the room. Caesar sighed, since he didn't get an answer, unless the chuckle was... but, maybe that meant he shouldn't ask anymore? Besides, there was other patients in this room and he felt like he wasted that man's time, just staying here.

"I guess I should leave..." Caesar Raphael said now, as Liz seemed to enter just then.  
"I got the herbs finally." Liz Hart replied, as she placed a bag of them onto the counter, as she glared to Caesar.  
"What?" Caesar Raphael asked her.  
"Why are you still here?" Liz Hart asked him.  
"I was going to leave, then you walked in..." Caesar Raphael said, giving a shrug.

Liz sighed, as she walked over towards Caesar now, giving him another glare. Caesar just looked to her, wondering what her problem was anyhow. He did want to get off the bed and leave the room, since he figured he stayed here too long as it was. Liz slapped Caesar's cheek, before she walked away now.

"I'm sure you lied to stay here." Liz Hart said, her back to him.  
"I didn't though, he even said I had a fever..." Caesar Raphael replied, as he rubbed over his cheek.  
"Well, I guess I got to wait for Alfonse to return." Liz Hart said, as she huffed.

Caesar just sat there, wondering why Liz had slapped his cheek for anyhow. Then, Alfonse returned into the room carrying a soup as he walked over towards Caesar now, as he handed him the soup. Caesar took it, as he wondered why he wasn't being told to leave by him as well.

"He lied, right?" Liz Hart asked.  
"No." Alfonse Goldstein answered, giving her a cold stare.  
"Okay, well I got the herbs you wanted." Liz Hart replied, quickly changing the subject.  
"Good." Alfonse Goldstein said as he smiled.

Caesar just watched them both, as he blew on his soup and brought the spoon to his mouth, as he ate quietly. Alfonse smiled again, as he opened the bag of the herbs that Liz brought over, as he counted them to make sure everything was there. Liz just watched him as well, but she was mad that Caesar got to stay in the infirmary.

Caesar kept eating his soup, as he noticed that Liz kept glaring at him on the bed. It wasn't his fault that he had a fever earlier and didn't even know it, plus... he didn't think Alfonse would treat him this way either, as he wondered to himself now. Then, he ate bit more of the soup, as he glanced over at Alfonse slowly. But, he waited for him to get done with writing down something, since Liz was even quiet while Alfonse did that.

Once Caesar got done with the soup, he smiled and got off the bed to stretch out. Then, he wondered what to do about the empty bowl he now had. Caesar then walked over to Alfonse and put the bowl onto the counter.

"Sorry... I can bring it to the kitchen and clean it, if you want." Caesar Raphael replied.  
"You done nothing wrong. I just want to make sure you're okay first, before you do decide to leave." Alfonse Goldstein remarked to him.  
"Okay, that sounds fair." Caesar Raphael replied, as he smiled and went back to the bed.  
"You're not going to make him clean that?" Liz hart asked.  
"No, I can clean it in a moment." Alfonse Goldstein answered her.  
"She slapped me earlier..." Caesar Raphael whispered.  
"What?" Alfonse Goldstein asked, as he glared at Liz.

It was like if Alfonse gone into protection mode or something, Caesar thought to himself as he got shocked seeing it. But, it was quite interesting how Alfonse seemed to look now, as he tried to think if that guy actually did have feelings for him back now.

"Do you like me?" Caesar Raphael asked him now.  
"Well I do find you to be cute, handsome and a charming young man." Alfonse Goldstein admitted.  
"I'm only a little younger than you are." Caesar Raphael replied. "Wait, you find me handsome?" He asked.  
"You're very handsome." Alfonse Goldstein told him.  
"But, how can you? I'm rather slender and I got ugly hair some say..." Caesar Raphael sighed.  
"I just do. Plus I like how you look and you're hair is fine the way it is." Alfonse Goldstein said gently, as he looked to him.


End file.
